I'm Coming Home
by samwinchestergirl33
Summary: It was a Tuesday evening when Kristina received the call. Two to three shot.


**I'm Coming Home**

 **Summary: It was a Tuesday evening when Kristina received the call. Two to three shot**

 **Part One**

Kristina Davis entered her apartment, rather breathless from her run and took off her sneakers, pulling her sweaty hair out of it's ponytail and letting it fall across her tanned shoulders. She walked into the kitchen slowly and opened the fridge to grab herself a bottle of water, taking a long drink as she walked back into her small living room. Her gaze shifted to the green light that was flashing on her answering machine.

Her eyebrow raised curiously as she wondered who could've called her. Usually, people contacted her via her cellphone. She headed over to the machine and pushed the button, listening with keen ears as her older brother, Michael's voice filtered through:

 _"Hey, Krissy. It's me. Michael. Listen, I need to talk to you about something really important. It's about Morgan. Please call me whenever you get this. I don't care how late it is."_

Kristina chewed her lip worriedly and sat her drink down. She grabbed her cellphone out of her purse and scrolled through her contacts until she got to Michael. She pressed the 'okay' button and listened. It rang twice before Michael answered at the start of the third ring.

"Kristina?" He asked, sounding urgent. "Thank god you called back so soon."

"Michael, what's going on? What's wrong with Morgan? He isn't hurt, is he?" Kristina asked, as she hurried to her bedroom. already intent on getting back to Port Charles. She went to her closet and grabbed her suitcase off the floor and brought it to her bed.

Michael's voice is shaky as he replied to her question, "You know how Morgan has been having problems and has been getting in trouble since he came back from boarding school."

She hummed in acknowledgment, recalling the gambling, his tricking Kiki into marrying him, the whole affair with Ava that she'd only found out about via Molly, then the working for the Jeromes and drugging Michael. She really didn't know what could've possibly caused the change in her brother, changing him from that sweet, quiet little boy that she remembered. The one that had been Molly's other half. "What does that have to do with what's wrong with him that has to do with that, though?"

Her brother heaved a sigh and she could just imagine the dark circles under his eyes and how exhausted he must be. "Sonny and mom think that Morgan might be bipolar. It's hard to explain why they came to that conclusion. I feel like they could explain it better if you'd come back to Port Charles. Sonny probably would like you to get tested just to be sure you don't have it. And I know that they want the family here as support for him. Mom called Jacks and he's bringing Josslyn back from her vacation with him."

"I'll be there in a few hours. I already packed my bag." Kristina answered as she zipped it up. "I just have to take a shower and get something to eat, first. Thank you for calling to tell me. And give Morgan a hug for me, will you?" With that, she said her goodbyes and ended the call before she went into her bathroom to get ready.

She was on the road almost a half hour later, leg jittering with her nervousness as she pulled into the drive thru to get herself something to eat before she headed any farther. She let herself get deep into her thoughts as she waited on her food, wondering what she was in for when she came back home. Michael hadn't said much and she couldn't help but curious as to what had brought her father and Carly to the conclusion that Morgan was bipolar. How did they know he wasn't just sowing wild oats. She shook the thoughts from her mind as the window opened and the drive thru attendant asked for her money befor they handed her her change and shut the window again, only to open it once more to hand her her food and drink.

After a quick thanks, Kristina pulled back onto the road, eating her food as she drove. It was completely dark by the time that she pulled into the drive of her father's home. Already, other cars were there and she parked behind what she noticed was her mom's car.

Michael must've been looking out the window, because he had walked out of the house and was heading down the driveway. He was silent as his arms wrapped tightly around her and as his head buried into her hair. "Thank you for getting here so soon." He told her in a whisper, allowing her to hear the fear in his voice.

She hugged him back just as tightly. "Of course. Is Morgan already here?" She wondered as they pulled away and he began to lead her into the house.

Her brother shook his head negatively. "No. He refuses to believe that there's anything wrong with him. Sonny and mom tried to talk to him. I tried to bring the subject up, but he ran out. I can understand why. It's scary as hell and I know he's remembering how he, Dante, and I had to talk dad off the ledge, but..." He trailed off and let out a sigh. "I just want him to know we're all going to be there for him. That's all."

They were quiet as Michael swung the doors open to the living room. Already, it was full. Kristina could see Josslyn on the couch, her father, Jacks' arms wrapped around the ten year old girl who'd pulled her knees under her chin, wide blue eyes filled to the brim with tears. Molly was on the floor next to TJ, hand tight in his grip. She could also see her father and Carly standing together in the center of the room.

No one stood up to greet her, but she didn't expect it. They had other things to worry about at the moment. She walked over to where her sister and TJ sat and took a seat on Molly's other side, leaning against the couch. She blindly reached out to grip her sister's free hand, nodding when the younger girl threw her a grateful smile. "Can anyone explain to me what exactly happened to Morgan?" She questioned, unable to contain herself as she broke the stifling silence.


End file.
